


Red, White, and Gold

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Death, Disguise, Drama, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Alfonse watches you die in his arms.





	Red, White, and Gold

There’s something gnawing at the back of the prince’s mind as he runs through the deserted and scorching land of Múspell. In the temporary camp that the Order of Heroes made to regain their bearings, you were nowhere to be found. Nobody had heard from you or seen you around, everybody assuming that you were in the company of the Askran prince since the two of you were practically inseparable.

Beads of sweat frames the royal prince’s face, his eyes frantically searching the area. When it was discovered that you were missing, everybody had set out to search for you. People had gone into groups to ensure safety since they _are_ in enemy territory, but Alfonse had opted to go alone. It’ll cover more ground, and he didn’t want the possibility to be dragged down by others.

His lungs burn, and his throat is parched, his tongue occasionally darting out to lick at his dry lips. The prince’s chest heaves heavily against his armour as he surveys the area, and when he sees that you’re nowhere around, he continues without giving himself a moment to catch his breath.

The armour that had so often helped him and kept him safe from enemy attacks is now nothing more than a hindrance, slowing him down as he continues to strain his body further. His legs and arms are screaming for him to stop, but he ignores their aches, running on pure adrenaline and fear.

He can’t find you. _He can’t find you._ _**He can’t find you.**_

Alfonse bites back a choked sob as his imagination starts to get the better of him. His cape billows behind him, the white and gold of his uniform acting as a stark contrast to the darks and reds of the flaming kingdom. The Askran prince is certain that he makes quite an easy target due to how sorely he sticks out in place, but even if he’s ambushed in a shower of arrows and swords, he will plow through to continue in his search for you.

The young man stops in his tracks when he hears voices a fair distance away through the dried up trees. He can’t tell who they belong to, but he can’t take any chances. He moves as quickly and quietly as he can, but it’s hard to keep his ragged breathing in check due to how hard he’s already pushed himself beyond his limits.

His feet scuff against the brittle ground underneath, just as Alfonse makes it past the clearing. The wind picks up, blowing his hair and cape around as his eyes widen at the scene that’s playing out before him. It feels like everything is playing out in slow motion as he’s left frozen on the spot, watching as somebody who looks exactly like him ruthlessly plunges their sword into your chest and then mercilessly pulls it out.

_Red is all Alfonse can see._

There is something like betrayal swimming in your eyes as you crumple down to your knees before collapsing face first onto the dirt. The dull thud your body makes upon the moment of impact against the ground snaps Alfonse out of his thoughts, and he rushes over to your side, completely ignoring his body double who sneers down at the pair of you. The prince’s main priority right now is keeping you alive and safe.

Alfonse scoops your figure into his arms as delicately as possible, turning you around so that he can inspect the wound. It’s large and it’s deep and _oh gods, the blood won’t stop— **why won’t the blood stop?!**_

Alfonse places a warm hand on your injury, pressing down on it desperately to stop the bleeding. The sound of laughter, so sickening and mocking, fills his ears. It sounds exactly like his before it changes to a lighter and more feminine voice. Loki reveals herself, amusement dancing on her features as she enjoys the spectacle before her.

The Askran prince grits his teeth, eyebrows furrowing together as he tries to ignore the burning desire rising within his chest to run the woman through with his sword. Loki doesn’t say anything. She already knows that whatever jeering and taunting remarks she has to say won’t be as satisfying as tearing apart the beautiful bond you and the prince shared. The look of betrayal on your face as she stabbed you while wearing the disguise of your lover and the look of horror on the prince’s face when he watched the entire thing will forever be remembered in the trickster’s memory, but alas, there are other things she needs to tend to and leaves for now.

With the enemy no longer in the vicinity, Alfonse allows himself to break, the tears that have already started to spill gushing out even more as he cries your name over and over again into the humid air. Your entire cloak—a gift given to you upon joining the Order of Heroes—is now stained red, matching the flames of this hellish kingdom.

“Al…fonse…” You struggle to speak, the action sending painful pangs to your chest that continues to bleed.

The Askran prince furiously shakes his head, his voice trembling like a child as he pleads, “Don’t leave me… Please, _please_ don’t leave me.”

He already knows that it’s too late. He isn’t versed in healing arts nor does he have any supplies to perform first aid on you. The camp is far from here, and he isn’t fast enough to carry you back to where someone else can take care of you.

“I’m glad…that you’re here…” you tell him, your voice raspy and weak as your eyes start to lose their focus. “Dying alone… would have been terrifying…”

“Don’t say that! Don't—Don’t say that! You won’t die here!”

You force yourself to smile at the prince through the pain. You already know. He already knows. There’s no use lying and pretending that everything will be alright.

White was the cloth they dressed your corpse in.

Blue were the tears that the prince wept for you.

And red was all that Alfonse saw as he swore vengeance upon his enemies who took your golden smile away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
